Guild Hall
'Description' Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia town where it was the only guild. It is located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lies about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path. It is located near Fairy Hills and Caldia Cathedral. The''' Fairy Tail Building''' is a large, two-story high building that is the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. This building was in ruins because it was foreclosed on, but has since been restored to its former glory. 'Design' 'Exterior Design' Fairy Tail's first headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. 'Interior Design' First Floor The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also assisted her. The request board was located beside the bar. Second Floor : The second floor, which is strictly off limits to everyone under S-Class, contained another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages. The floor appears to have a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. In addition, there are also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room. The S-Class Request Board is located on this floor. It is a brown, decorative board that is set off into its own area of the hall. It is adorned by velvet curtains, which are tied with golden tassels. Basement : The guild also had a basement, which had a stone floor and housed several round tables complete with chairs, as well as a number of barrels piled up one on the other and some wooden crates. The walls seemed to consists of cement reinforced with wood beams, and other, coarse wood beams placed vertically held up the ceiling, with smaller ones branching off from them horizontally and connecting them to the walls and to each other. The concept of the wooden beams are not unlike that of English Tudor homes. From one of such horizontal beams, facing the stairs leading to the room, hung a sign reading "Fairy Tail Basement." 'Underground' Residing deep below the guild is a stone underground passage, consisting of a long spiral staircase, which has been described by Gildarts Clive as huge. The entrance to such place is secret, and the stairs end in a large, mildly ruined and yet majestic room, possessing columns on its walls and brick arcs, with its carved walls adorned by several Fairy Tail symbols, with a larger one standing on a circular platform in the center of the room, held up by four small bridges and being seemingly suspended above a deep hole. Numerous long banners are attached to the walls and ceiling, and a massive double door is located on the other side of the room from the entrance. This seems to be usually kept closed by a large, Magical glyph floating in front of it, which was shown being undone by Makarov Dreyar. Behind the door is Lumen Histoire. This secret is only known by Fairy Tail's Master and is passed on to each new one successively. Precht showed it to Makarov when he became Master, and in turn he showed it to Gildarts Clive when he wanted him to be the next Fairy Tail Master.